The purpose of this project entitled "An End-User Program at Central Maine Medical Center" is to increase the availability of automated information and to complement current services by offering end-user searching. The proposal identifies components (hardware and software) of a workstation needed for the end-user. Potential end-users such as CMMC nursing and radiologic technology students, residents, clinical rotated students, physicians and other health professionals are the target audiences and would benefit from the expanded educational opportunities. They would increase their knowledge of hardware skills, database structures, vocabulary and searching techniques. Training workshops would consist of lectures, demonstrations and tutorial labs, which would enable end-users to confidently perform successful searches of select bibliographic databases. The CD-ROM would offer end-users state-of-the-art technology in online searching, thereby making the hospital's schools educationally competitive. The primary objectives are to create for active learning an appropriate environment which would consist of a workstation, microcomputer, printer, fax machine, software and CD-ROM technology and to then develop an end-user training program. In addition, access to the latest information via the end-user program will give the current and future health professionals the support needed to deliver comprehensive and continuing medical care to rural Maine.